F-Zero: GP Legend (anime)
4Kids Entertainment (TV) | first = October 7, 2003 | last = September 28, 2004 | episodes = 51 | episode_list = }} is a fifty-one episode anime series by Ashi Productions based on the video game series ''F-Zero. A video game of the same name was released alongside the anime. It debuted in Japan on October 7, 2003, on TV Tokyo; the final episode aired on September 28, 2004.TV Tokyo 4Kids Entertainment licensed the anime series for North American broadcast. According to Kombo, in North America, the show was modified by 4Kids. Thirteen episodes of GP Legend aired on the FoxBox channel in the United States before its cancellation. It is now being re-aired on Tokyo Metropolitan Television (Tokyo MX) from 7:30 to 8:00 every Thursday in Japan.http://www.mxtv.co.jp/fzero/ It is a reboot of the franchise taking place in the year 2201. Lifeforms from all across the galaxy come to compete in the new racing tournament called "F-Zero". Plot Police detective Rick Wheeler (Ryu Suzaku in Japan) is one of the protagonists. He suffers a fatal car accident while in pursuit of an escaped criminal named Zoda. Ryu dies, but is revived in the year 2201 by Mobile Task Force members Jody Summer and Dr. Stewart. The Task Force tries to keep prize money out of the hands of unsavory people like the Dark Million Organization run by Black Shadow and Deathborn. That organization is responsible for cryogenically evolving Rick's old enemy Zoda. Now Ryu joins the Task Force to help take down Zoda and the rest of Dark Million. While pursuing his objectives, Rick will unexpectedly meet up with the legendary racer and bounty hunter named Captain Falcon. Captain Falcon is one of the protagonists, and is shrouded in mystery. When not racing, he works at a bar that he owns under the name Bart Lemming. Also, he's actually Andy Summer, Jody's brother, who apparently died in the accident that revolved around Zoda. He fights constantly against Black Shadow and the Dark Million Organization, and often lends a hand to the Task Force. In the middle of the series, "The Legend of Falcon" is told to Rick Wheeler by Dr. Stewart. According to the legend, Captain Falcon and Black Shadow are incarnations of light and dark, and in the manner of Yin and Yang, they can't defeat each other on their own. Also, in the beginning of the Universe, after the Big Bang, six powerful objects called "Reactor Mights" were created, and the one who controls them all gains unimaginable power. It is also revealed that Ryu Suzaku is "The Savior" of the Universe and is destined to finally tip the scales in Falcon's favor. During the final battle, Falcon and Rick team up to destroy Black Shadow's Dark Reactor with their collected Reactor Mights, and Captain Falcon finishes off Black Shadow with his signature move, the Falcon Punch. Captain Falcon tells Rick that the name of "Captain Falcon" is a title given only to the best, that "only the one who can exceed Falcon can become Falcon". After Black Shadow's defeat and Captain Falcon's sacrifice shortly after, Rick becomes the new Captain Falcon. Black Shadow is the main villain of the series and leader of the Dark Million Organization. He hatches the scheme of taking the Reactor Mights for himself and not until the end do his plans fail. The Reactors are the key to fulfill his beloved dream: to create the Dark Reactor which will make the Universe implode and be born anew as a cosmos filled with evil. He is shown to be incredibly patient and cunning, as insults or apparent setbacks are only met by his insane evil laugh, to his minions' perplexion. He rarely takes much physical action in his plans, mostly issuing orders and working behind the scenes, though when he must, he brings out his monstrous machine, the Black Bull. He also has mysterious powers that border on the magical, like sending rays from his body that cause pain to nearby people, to impersonating people by taking their shape. Black Shadow remains in control in the entire series until the very end, when Ryu and Captain Falcon manage to overload and destroy the Dark Reactor. Shocked and furious at his sudden defeat, he jumps out of his machine in the middle of the explosion to attack Falcon, but he is finally defeated when the Falcon Punch is unleashed upon him and he is utterly obliterated. Theme music The anime uses two pieces of theme music in the series; one opening theme and one ending theme. The opening theme is called "The Meaning of Truth" and is sung by Hiro-x. The ending theme is called "Resolution" and is sung by Ai Maeda. The video animation animation for each changes after the first thirty-nine episodes. The final episode did not air with an opening. Characters The character's history and roles differ from that of their video game versions. Mobile Task Force A group of racers who are destined to thwart the plans of the Dark Million Organization: * : :: The protagonist and the hero of the English version. Rick was nearly killed in an accident while chasing Zoda. He was revived 280 years later and joined the Elite Mobile Task Force. He is revealed to be the chosen Savior who will play an integral role in defeating Black Shadow. During the final battle, Captain Falcon tells him that the name of "Captain Falcon" is a title given only to the best, that "only the one who can exceed Falcon can become Falcon" and that from then on, Rick is Captain Falcon. After Black Shadow's defeat and Captain Falcon's sacrifice shortly thereafter, Rick is the new Captain Falcon. * : :: The main protagonist in the Japanese version, he is shrouded in mystery. When not racing, he works at a bar that he owns under the name Bart Lemming. Also, he's actually Andy Summer, Jody's brother, who apparently died in the accident that revolved around Zoda. He fights constantly against Black Shadow and the Dark Million Organization, and often lends a hand to the Task Force. In the middle of the series, "The Legend of Falcon" is told to Ryu Suzaku by Dr. Stewart. According to the legend, Captain Falcon and Black Shadow are incarnations of light and dark, and in the manner of Yin and Yang, they can't defeat each other on their own. Also, in the beginning of the Universe, after the Big Bang, six powerful objects called "Reactor Mights" were created, and the one who controls them all gains unimaginable power. It is also revealed that Ryu Suzaku is "The Savior" of the Universe and is destined to finally tip the scales in Falcon's favor. In the end, Falcon and Ryu team up to destroy Black Shadow's Dark Reactor with their collected Reactor Mights, and both Falcon and Shadow are thrown into the exploding reactor. When an enraged Black Shadow flies through the air to attack Falcon, he jumps out of the Blue Falcon and uses a devastating Falcon Punch to destroy Black Shadow. Captain Falcon is then apparently consumed by the galaxy-sized explosion. His helmet is later recovered from the debris of Black Shadow's base and is then donned by Ryu, who becomes the new Captain Falcon. * : :: The strict leader of the Elite Mobile Task Force, Jody comes down hard on anyone who messes up the mission, including even Lucy when she wants to join the team. She wants Rick Wheeler to be on her team. It is revealed early in the series that she isn't entirely human due to an accident she and her brother, Andy, were in years ago that revolved around Zoda. * : :: A ladies' man who starts off as a rival against Rick, but later becomes his friend, even getting him out of trouble when Rick screws up. In episode 37, it is revealed that he used to work for Michael Chain's Space Race Clain under the alias of Thunder the Death Reaper before leaving the group. * : :: Robert Stewart was once a surgeon but became a racer after his father, Kevin Stewart, died. Captain Falcon entrusted him to pass on the Legend of Falcon to Ryu Suzaku. * : :: Another female member of the Elite Mobile Task Force. She's young and very sweet, always trying to stay on everyone's good side. * / Dr. Clash : :: An engineer who wants to become an F-Zero racer. * Mr. EAD : :: Member of the Mobile Task Force. He is a fan of Kate Alen. * John Tanaka : :: Head cop of the Mobile Task Force. He is a fan of Kate Alen. The Dark Million Organization An evil organization who plots to win the F-Zero prize to fund their plans for universal domination. Among the major members are: * Black Shadow : :: The main villain of the series and leader of the Dark Million Organization. Black Shadow is a man of huge size, incredible strength, devious intelligence, supernatural powers and a sadistic personality. He hatches the grand scheme of taking the Reactor Mights for himself and not until the very end does his plans fail. The Reactors are the key to fulfill his beloved dream: To create the Dark Reactor which will make the Universe implode and be born anew as a cosmos filled with evil. He is shown to be incredibly patient and cunning, as insults or apparent setbacks are only met by his insane evil laugh, to his minions' perplexion. He rarely takes much physical action in his plans, mostly issuing orders and working behind the scenes, though when he must, he brings out his monstrous machine, the Black Bull. He also has mysterious powers that border on the magical, like sending rays from his body that cause pain to nearby people, to impersonating people by taking their shape. Black Shadow remains in control in the entire series until the very end, when Ryu and Captain Falcon manage to overload and destroy the Dark Reactor. Shocked and furious at his sudden defeat, he jumps out of his machine in the middle of the explosion to attack Falcon, but he is finally defeated when the Falcon Punch is unleashed upon him and he is utterly obliterated. * : :: A criminal who is brought back to life in the era this show takes place in by the Black Hand. He was the cause of Rick's accident 280 years ago. He was also cryogenically frozen and later awakened/transformed into an alien-like being by Black Shadow and his Dark Million Organization. He doesn't appear to like Black Shadow or Miss Killer that much. Later in the series, Zoda is able to transform into a stronger being known as "Hyper Zoda" after having a Reactor Might implanted in his stomach, first shown in episode 32 when he battles with Ryu and Falcon. Eventually, Black Shadow double-crosses him and throws him into the Dark Reactor to exploit the power of his Reactor Might. After the Dark Reactor's destruction at the hands of Ryu and Captain Falcon, Zoda miraculously survives the ordeal and shows up for the race in the epilogue to Baba and The Skull's dismay. * Misaki Haruka (Luna Ryder) : :: Black Shadow's right-hand woman who is actually Rick's old girlfriend. She was in deep freeze when Zoda brainwashed her. She usually wins when she races, which is one reason why Black Shadow values her. Zoda doesn't appear to like her. Later on, she recovered her memories which forces Black Shadow to turn against her. She is later saved by Captain Falcon. In the last episode, she is working in the bar where Captain Falcon's secret identity previous work. * Octoman : :: Member of the Dark Million Organization. He joined the Dark Million Organization to keep his creditors at bay. * Bio-Rex : :: Member of the Dark Million Organization. * The Skull : :: Member of the Dark Million Organization. * Pico : :: An ex-military pilot that works with Dark Million to carry out dangerous missions. * Deathborn: Member of the Dark Million Organization and sitting chairman of the F-Zero Association. A cybernetic mystery, he is never seen talking, has inhuman strength and seems to be one Black Shadow's most secretive minions. When he is last seen, Ryu and Captain Falcon are stalking him in hopes of him leading them to Black Shadow. Captain Falcon however realizes that Deathborn is none other than Black Shadow. In his first appearance he is seen sitting in a dark observation room watching the F-Zero racers, like he was in the first trailer for F-Zero GX. * Don Genie: A wealthy and powerful gangster working with Black Shadow. When Deathborn is revealed to be Black Shadow, he also reveals to be Don Genie. Space Pirates * Samurai Goroh : :: Leader of a band of space pirates. He first encountered Ryu when he was looking for medicine for a boy, which had been stolen by a villainous gang of thieves whose leader was impersonating Goroh. After working together to defeat them, Goroh ties up Ryu and makes off with the loot, though not after leaving him with the medicine he needed. * Lisa Brilliant : :: Member of Samurai Goroh's space pirates. She is also Samurai Goroh's wife. * Antonio Guster : :: Member of Samurai Goroh's space pirates and Lisa Brillant's brother. Zoda persuaded him into poisoning Samurai Goroh. Only by losing the race did Antonio administer the antidote. Other Characters * Michael Chain : :: Leader of a street gang called the Space Racer Clan. He one time forced a millionaire named Truman to capture top F-Zero Racers for the safety of his new girlfriend Dream. His plans were thwarted by Rick Wheeler, Lucy Liberty, Super Arrow, and Mrs. Arrow. Michael Chain managed to get away as the police arrived. In episode 37, it is revealed that Jack Levin used to work for him before joining the Mobile Task Force. He challenged Jack Levin to a street race where it Michael Chain won, Jack has to rejoin his group. Jack Levin beat him in a street race. * Super Arrow : :: An F-Zero Racer who dresses as a superhero. * Mrs. Arrow : :: An F-Zero Racer who is the wife of Super Arrow. * : :: A boy from Planet Forno whose father Roy Hughes was supposedly killed by Zoda. Crank thought that Captain Falcon was the one who killed his father. His attempt to leave his planet by stealing Rick's F-Zero machine was foiled by Captain Falcon who explained what really happened. He managed to go to Earth by stowing away on the Mobile Task Force's transport and acts as an assistant for Bart Lemming. In the epilogue, he is shown taking Rick's place as the pilot of the Dragon Bird. * Kate Alen : :: A famous pop star. Zoda tried to get her to join the Dark Million Organization with the help of Octoman and Bio-Rex. This was thwarted by Rick Wheeler and Mr. EAD. * Silver Neelson : Young Silver Neeson : Old Silver Neeson :: The oldest F-Zero Racer. * Mighty Gazelle : :: Roy Hughes was the father of Crank until his death at the hands of Zoda. His brain was placed inside a robotic body called the Mighty Gazelle. * James McCloud : :: An excellent F-Zero racer, he beats Rick once at a race. Later, Rick seeks out his guidance in training. Unknown to Rick, Jody and the others, he also trained members of Dark Million Organization. He shares his name with Fox McCloud's father from the Star Fox franchise. Episodes References External links * * Category:2003 anime television series Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Anime television series based on video games Category:Fox network shows GP Legend Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Internet memes Category:Production Reed Category:TV Tokyo shows Category:Jetix